Beorn Woods
Beorn Woods is a platformer for the Nintendo Switch, it takes place after the events of Kirby Star Allies. Plot Opening The story takes place right after the ending of Kirby Star Allies, a scene shows the Jambandra Base crashing into Earth, leaving behind a strange looking crystal resembling a Jamba Heart shard, but it was red, and resembled an X. after sinking to the ground, the strange shard, dubbed the Hexium Shard, starts glowing, and turns into a silhouette of Queen Sectonia, an evil bee who's original goal was to destroy Planet Popstar, and so, our story begins... Welcome to Beorn Woods We pan over to the beautiful greens of Beorn Woods, a majestic forest where the forest animals of earth come to stay, play and eat. And who's looking after the animals, you may ask? Why none other than one of the workers at Beorn Woods, a friendly Beorn named Lumbreeze. Suddenly, Queen Sectonia comes buzzing in, and swipes all the critters away, putting them all in a big kidnapping bag, so now it's up to Lumbreeze to save the animals. ''Off to the Wooded Kingdom Wielding his trusty axe, Lumbreeze calls for his pal Rick, one of Kirby's allies who's came to vacate, and the only critter not to be kidnapped. Lumbreeze says that there is a whole kingdom called the Wooded Kingdom, with trees, flowers and other types of luxurious greens over there, and says that they might find some of the critters. After sorting out the plan, Lumbreeze and Rick head off to the Wooded Kingdom, where the first group of the forest animals lie. 'What's all the buzz about' As the lumberjack and the hamster head off, they have an encounter with Taranza, Sectonia's evil minion, who's came to say that you can try to get the little itsy-bitsy critters back, but one of Sectonia's protégés is guarding the poor critters. As he flies off, Lumbreeze and Rick ignore Taranza's instruction and move on to the Wooded Kingdom to save the critters and fight this so-called "protégé". 'Arriving at the Wooded Kingdom' The duo have entered the Wooded Kingdom and are trying to find out where the animals could be, they've been searching high and low for the little critters. Suddenly a humongous UFO-like creature is seen with a cage, inside said cage is a quarter of the forest critters, leaving Lumbreeze and Rick to go after it. 'The rest of the protoges' After defeating the UFO, Lumbreeze and Jack head on to defeat more of the bee's protégés, including: a giant purple plant living in a humongous grove, a living tree deep in the forest and a dark flower monster in the depths of a jungle. After defeating the plant, the tree and the flower, and saving the animals they captured, the duo set off, to the evil Queen Sectonia's base of operation. 'The Big Battle' As our heroes reach the top of Sectonia's Palace, they're suddenly teleported in by Sectonia, saying that she needs "some pets for her collection". Lumbreeze and Rick start taunting Sectonia, making her mad and engaging the final battle, for the winner, goes the spoils. 'The Ending''' After the evil goddess flies away with Taranza, Lumbreeze and Rick bring the last of the forest animals back to Beorn Woods, where the two relax while all the animals play together. The ending scene features Lumbreeze and Rick jumping up into the sky, revealing a "The End", as the game ends. Gameplay The same controls as Kirby Star Allies, though Lumbreeze and Rick have their own attacks. Lumbreeze's Attacks *Axe Throw: Throws the axe like a boomerang. *Slide Kick: Slides on the ground, performing a kick. Rick's Attacks *Headbutt: Headbutts the target. *Fire Breath: Fires three balls of fire. Characters Main Characters NPC's Enemies Bosses Items & Objects Kingdoms Minigames Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games